villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sir Brad Starlight
Sir Brad Starlight is the main antagonist of the Wander Over Yonder episode "The Hero". He was voiced by , who also played the Blue Genie in the 2016 reiteration of The Powerpuff Girls. History ''The Hero'' When Brad's love, Demurra, was "kidnapped" by the Dragon King, Daykor, he inlisted the aid of Wander and Sylvia to assist in his quest (and by assist, he just wants them to act as his goofy sidekick and noble steed). During the quest, however, he was very insistent on doing everything according to "The Prophecy", and was generally mean, egotistical and wants all the glory for himself; not to mention completely incompetent. In the end, it is revealed that Princess Demurra is actually in love with Draykor, not him, and "The Prophecy" was just a bunch of stuff he wrote in his diary. However, Brad doesn't care that the princess loves someone else and attempts to kidnap her, but she saves herself. He was tied up by Princess Demurra and was arrested by King Draykor & The Hog soldiers. ''The Enemies'' He then reappears in the episode "The Enemies", where attempts to steal the all-powerful Sword of Synergy before Lord Hater, and ends up working with him to destroy Wander, who he blames for ruining his wedding (which really isn't true), only to break up with him when the sword breaks. ''The Hot Shot'' Brad Starlight masquerades himself as a mysterious silent hero, slaying Lord Dominator's robots. When his true identity is later revealed, he explains that this was all a ruse to earn glory and kiss princesses, getting help by his cousin who controlled a fake Dom-Bot. While trying to rescue a castle full of damsels, Starlight unknowingly faces off against an actual Dom-Bot, nearly costing him his life until Wander and Sylvia come to his aid. Brad takes the credit and, to his dismay, is smooched by a lamprey-like princess. An animatic reveals that Brad married the lamprey princess and raised a family with her. Personality Sir Brad genuinely believes himself to be in a fairytale where he is the hero. He will not allow any deviation from anyone under his delusion and expects them to act accordingly to their conceived roles in his story. He treats Sylvia as a dumb animal despite her clear intelligence, and treats the princess as a helpless damsel even when she is quite capable and clearly in no danger. When faced with anything that is against how he believes things should work, he whines like a spoiled child about how it should be. Navigation Category:Dark Knights Category:Wander Over Yonder Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Protagonists Category:In Love Category:Misogynists Category:Con Artists Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Imprisoned Category:Egotist Category:Delusional Category:Scapegoat Category:Liars Category:Love Rivals Category:Kidnapper Category:Arrogant Category:Stalkers Category:Humanoid Category:Male Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Aristocrats Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Envious Category:Aliens Category:Elitist Category:Abusers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Perverts Category:Dimwits Category:Mentally Ill Category:Vengeful Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Trickster Category:Fighters Category:Incriminators Category:Power Hungry Category:Rivals Category:Spouses Category:Redeemed Category:Parents Category:Hero's Lover Category:Lover Stealers Category:Monster Master Category:Neutral Evil Category:Brutes Category:Cowards Category:Incompetent Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Honorable